


A Shot in the Dark fan art

by akahime4



Series: A Shot in the Dark [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the wonderful work of Silver-pup, called A Shot in the Dark. Includes a sassy time traveler and his oblivious love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Dark fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> A must read for Sassy! Bilbo fans! Great time travel twist as well! It makes me look forward to Mondays, which is when silver_pup usually updates. Go and read it! 
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/6342…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/634290/chapters/1150509)


End file.
